ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Altered Super Saiyan
Altered Super Saiyan(改造スーパーサイヤ人, Kaizō sūpā Saiyahito) is a transformation assumed by Ruttsu Karera, a Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid. Appearance In this state, the Saiyan-Tuffle's hair (at least for Ruttsu) remains the platinum-white color they possess in their base state, however, their eye's become crimson in color. Other signs of the transformation become apparent as their muscles become more defined and their aura becomes golden, as the normal Super Saiyan state does. Usage and Power Once Ruttsu achieves this form his power output increases 50x times its normal amount, which granted him enough power to escape from the Intergalactic Trade Organisation. This transformation was brought about by severe physical and mental trauma caused by his mother committing countless experiments on him as a child. It's unknown whether or not his form was brought about by his mixed heritage as a Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid or due to the experiments done to him as a child, either way, his resulted in a Super Saiyan state that could regulate itself indefinitely. Once this state was attained Ruttsu could no longer return to his previous base state, resulting in this form becoming his new base state. Ruttsu's particular biology was somehow capable of compensating for the increase in power output and as such suffers no sort of exhaustion brought about from being in the form for too. This is drastically different from how any other Saiyan has utilized the Super Saiyan form as most would have to spend time reducing the strain and even then this form would still result in exhaustion if not consciously regulated. Ruttsu's body, once gaining this form gained the strange ability to determine the Ki output of itself depending on the situation. If Ruttsu is calm his body will naturally slow down his Ki output but if, for some reason, he is angered or uneasy his body will allow more Ki to be released and placed him in a state of alertness. Unfortunately, Ruttsu doesn't possess a conscious control over this reaction and was forced to learn how to control his emotions shortly after attaining this form. Altered Super Saiyan Transformation Line *'Altered Super Saiyan': The altered state of Super Saiyan, Ruttsu Karera gained at the young age of 4 due to extreme trauma caused by his mother and her experiments. Possesses a 50x times Ki output increase and subsequently become the users new 'base form'. *'Altered Super Saiyan 2': The second Altered Super Saiyan transformation achieved by Ruttsu Karera. Produced through great anger and by absorbing the Ki of the inhabitants of Eros. Increases Ruttsu's Ki output double that of his previous base upgrade; replaces the inferior first Altered Super Saiyan state and becomes his new base power. *'Altered Super Saiyan 3': The third Altered Super Saiyan state achieved. It's unknown how Ruttsu gained this power upgrade. Increased Ruttsu's Ki output 4x times that of the previous form. Hybrid Forms *Altered Divine Super Saiyan: The Altered form of Divine Super Saiyan, Ruttsu gained this form shortly prior to the battle against Lord Beerus. By taping into a 'denser well of Ki just below the surface' Ruttsu was capable of achieving a new realm of power. Unlike the normal Divine Super Saiyan form, this one is the result of Ruttsu's base power truly being that of a Super Saiyan 3 and as such produced drastically different results. This form is equal in terms of power to that of Super Saiyan God. * Concept & Creation This form was originally created with the idea that my OC was actually an Albino Saiyan, rather than a Tuffle-Saiyan hybrid but as time moved forward I realized that that wasn't the direction I wanted my character to go down and after talking with so friends, decided that him being a Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid was a much better choice. Trivia *Heavily inspired by the canon "Strongest Form" transformation found in Dragon Ball GT, after Baby takes over Vegeta's body *In order to ensure that this character didn't become overused, he was designed to be something of a rouge character and only interacting with any known characters when the time required it Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid Category:Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid Transformation Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku